


Child

by Naaklasolus



Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kelly loves his dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Just a normal day with Goat, or is it?
Relationships: Kelly Severide & Leslie Shay, Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide
Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Child

Kelly awoke as he heard whimpering and sat up a little to look over the side of his bed to find Goat pawing at the blanket that was hanging loose.

“Hey, buddy.” Kelly cooed as he scooped the pup up onto the bed and laid back down, which ended up with Goat curling up on his back when Kelly rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep once Goat was settled.

Next time he woke was from a nightmare, accidentally throwing Goat off him which earned a scared yelp as the pup landed on the floor.

“Goat!” Kelly leaned over to scoop the fussing puppy up. “Shh, Shh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Kelly hugged his dog close and pet the puppy’s ears until the pup nibbles on his fingers affectionately.

Kelly settled down again and rubbed Goat’s belly which earned a sleepy yawn and fell asleep as Kelly started to doze.

The next time Kelly awoke, sunlight showered into his room which earned a groan as he covered his head with his pillow. Kelly tried to ignore the licking of his fingers and playful nibbling but caved when his brat sat on the pillow and howled.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Kelly grumbled and waited until Goat was off to remove the pillow and sat up to find the dumbass getting ready to pounce him. “Goat Matthew Severide, don’t you fucking dare.”.

The pup pounced on his lap and growled playfully in challenge.

“You little rebel!” Kelly laughed as he scooped Goat up into one hand and got out of bed and stretched before he grabbed a quick shower and whistled for Goat who was focused on jumping down each step.

“Why not just pick him up?” Clarice asked from the kitchen island.

“Shh, he’s being independent.” Kelly said as he followed the pup who finally made his way to the floor and yapped happily. “Good boy! Who’s a smart boy? You are!”.

“Kelly’s very doting on his son.” Leslie remarked as Kelly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the food bowl so he could get the brat’s breakfast and froze as a small growl filled the room and turned to look at the group to find Goat standing between Leslie and Clarice, trying to back Leslie away while growling rather aggressively at Clarice. “Goat!”.

“Goat! Heal!” Kelly barked out which ceased the growling but the posture hadn’t changed. “Come!”.

The pup complied warily and sat on his feet and nuzzled Kelly’s leg, which caused Kelly to eye Clarice warily. “Here you go.” Kelly mumbled as he gave Goat the food, which Goat ignored in favor of sitting on his feet. “Ooookay, what did you do to Goat?”.

“I didn’t do anything.” Clarice says while Kelly pointed at the puppy.

“He only does this when somebody has done something mean to him.” Kelly stated as he crouched down to pet the puppy then picked him up. “I think you’re coming with me to work today. Wanna see Herrmann and Matt?”.

The pup’s ears picked up instantly. “Alright, let’s get you a nice bath then.”.

********

Matt stumbled a few steps as something ran headfirst into his legs, making him stumble as he was met by happy yaps. “Goat!” Matt laughed as he crouched down to get the pup’s love and rub Goat’s ears. “Somebody gave you a bath I see.”.  
“He needed one.” Kelly said as he joined the pair while rolling up the leash. “Mills mentioned we got some kibble for him?”.

“It’s with Pouch’s.” Matt answered as the pup nibble on his fingers and growled playfully. “Is he spending a shift here? I thought you were leaving him with Clarice.”.

“Goat got aggressive with her earlier.” Kelly answered which caused Matt to give him an incredulous look. “I’m not joking, ask Shay.”.

“Goat doesn’t usually get aggressive with people unless they did something to him.” Capp chimed in from the Squad’s table while Marty looked up from his phone with a pensive look. “Or he just doesn’t like you.

“Twenty bucks says that bitch is gonna break Shay’s heart again.” Marty said as he looked back down at the phone and quickly typed something and nod as his phone beeped. “Jimbo would like you to know Capp that Goat was on the mark for that arsonist bastard. He also bets sixty on his sister getting her heart shattered this time.”.

“I’m not betting on that, Blue.” Kelly said as he tossed the leash on the table and settled in his chair and earned a hum from Marty while Matt continued to play with the pup and Capp reached under his chair to grab one of the rope toys and tossed it to Matt, which was immediately claimed by the puppy. “And do not tell James about the baby situation, you know what he’ll say.”.

“Baby trapping.” Marty continued texting on his phone and keeping his eyes on it as he leaned back in his chair. “‘Cause that’s what it is. Playing victim too. She’s using you for a place to live until the baby’s born and using her old feelings for Leslie as an excuse to leave her husband. Since your dog hates her, she’ll be convincing Leslie to make you find a place for Goat to stay.”.

“Pessimist.” Kelly stated dryly while Capp let out a slow whistle and got no response back.

“Hey! Come back here!” Matt exclaimed as he went to grab the toy, which earned a playful growl as Goat bounced around him before Pouch rushed out of the breakroom, barking happily as she started to play with the younger dog. “C’mon, Pouch...hey..hey!”

Next thing Matt knew, both the dogs had pounced on him, giving him plenty of kisses and drew a laugh from him.

********

Kelly chuckled as he watched the pair overpower Casey while Marty leaned forward to snap a picture with his cellphone. “How do you think I should caption this?” Marty asked with an amused tone as he smiled at the trio.

“Death by puppies.” Capp answered with a laugh.


End file.
